Dana Trent
Dana Trent joined the PPC in July 1994. Agent Profile Backstory Dana was born in a world with marked similarities to the medieval-Elizabethan era of World One, except for two rather important distinctions: natural hair and eye colours go far beyond the boundaries of World One’s biological limits, and a rare physical manifestation appears at random among the population. This manifestation is immortality, a phenomenon which the people of that world fear. They believe that anybody who is immortal is in fact a demon in human form, come to cause misfortune. The unfortunates are named Undying and either killed by, or driven away from, any community that recognises them as such. Dana was one of these, and at the age of fifty-nine was thrown out of her home village by a mob led by her older brother Aiden. She wandered for many decades after that, often trying to settle into new communities where her curse was unknown, only to be forced to run for her life whenever she stayed too long. At the age of three hundred and sixty-nine, while making her escape from a village, she ran directly through a plothole into PPC HQ, circa July 1994 HST. She was almost immediately spotted and recruited by a young DIS agent named Julian Heath, once he had established that she was not a Sue. Declining the offer to return to her home continuum, Dana willingly agreed to join the Organisation, and has kept a low profile throughout her time as an agent. She was shifted around the departments for a while, but in 2001 was placed in the Department of Bad Slash, and has remained there ever since, spending most of her time working solo or with various temporary partners. In September 2008, she was given a new recruit to look after, a teenager by the name of Tarian Toran, and is still working with him at present. Appearance A moderately stocky build, bright purple hair cut in a bob and dark grey eyes are her most immediately apparent features. She is 5'5", looks to be in her early twenties at most and is fairly muscular — the last comes from spending around three centuries teaching herself to fight in self-defence, mainly with the metal-heeled quarterstaff that is her favourite weapon. She likes the colour green. Personality While pleasant and chatty, Dana is understandably nervous about revealing her past to others, though this tendency has grown milder over time, since others in the PPC are quite used to people with longer than average lifespans. She can be snarky, particularly when she thinks somebody is being an idiot, but is otherwise very easy to get along with; unless one mentions that her hair looks somewhat Sueish, at which point she will get rather defensive and prickly. Other Coming from a world with rather primitive technology compared to the PPC, Dana is not particularly good with the tech she uses. She can work the console and other regular devices, after long hours of training and practice, but is hopeless if handed something new, and she doesn't much like guns or explosives. However, she can be deadly with her quarterstaff when necessary. She has a habit of coming up with cutesy-sounding nicknames for people. After eight years working in the DBS, she is also pretty much immune to squick, though she has an intense dislike for the Legendary Badfic "C*l*br**n," more for the colours used in it than anything else. Mission Reports Home: Cassie's LiveJournal Partnered with Tarian Toran * "A Father's Responsibilities" (Lord of the Rings) ** The first of Dana's mission logs to be released. Late April 2009. Category:Department of Bad Slash Category:PPC Agents